I Didn't See THAT Coming
by Legal Assasin
Summary: After watching the Midnight Channel, Souji and Yosuke have a short conversation in which Yosuke finds that some things are better left unknown. Seta/Hana-could be seen as one-sided.


**Title: **_"I Didn't See THAT Coming"_

**Author: **Agony-Howl

**Summary: **After watching the Midnight Channel, Souji and Yosuke have a short conversation in which Yosuke finds out some things are better left unknown.

**Pairings: **Seta/Hana-you can figure out if it's one-sided or not. There's also implications of Chi/Yuki.

**Disclaimer: **This conversation WOULD take place if I owned Persona 4

**Rating: **T for language.

**WARNING!!! **There WILL be mentions of Shonen-ai! If you don't like it, than stop reading dammit!

**Before I begin…**This is what happens when I don't get ideas for a LONG time, get bored, have played Persona 4 one too many times, and read comics concerning this pairing-a piece of crack is born.

Mostly, this story is based off a comic online that went into what happened if Yosuke asked you who you DID like after telling him that you didn't prefer Chie or Yukiko. The story's plot kind of follows what happens in the comic, though there's more stuff in here.

Hope you enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**+0+**_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ever since he and his friends decided to solve the murder case, Souji could always count on Yosuke calling him after viewing the Midnight Channel. The routine normally included either discussion about the person shown or the leader trying to calm his friend down. However, after seeing a young male on the Channel again, the conversation was going to take a different turn.

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

Souji opened his cell phone and held it to his ear as Yosuke's over-excited voice came through the receiver. "Did you see that? Something tells me I've seen him before…"

"I think it might be Kanji Tatsumi…" Souji offered his idea. "The figure looks a bit like him."

"I knew I saw him somewhere!" Yosuke exclaimed. "It was on the TV! He was on that special news report! He's one scary dude. He was even yelling at the camera to 'Get Bent!'"

"Anyways, we have our lead now." Souji commented. "So after school tomorrow we're meeting up at the usual spot. See you then." He was about to hang up when his friend's voice called out.

"Oh, hold on!" the music loving teen said. "I almost forgot…It's kinda off-subject, but as long as you're on the line, mind if I ask something? It's something I've been meaning to ask for awhile…"

The silver haired teen went over to the couch and sat down. "Fire away."

"So…what do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let's not mince words: Which one is your type?" Souji smiled. He was expecting this sort of question to come up sooner or later-with most of the female population at school praying that the new transfer asked them out on a date or to eat lunch with him combined with Yosuke's interest in what his friends were doing, it had to happen at some point. Now came when he would answer.

"Truthfully, I don't really like either of them." Souji stated.

There was a short laugh on the other end. "Kinda harsh, don'tcha think? Well, I kinda understand." Yosuke admitted. "They're great girls, but you saw their ugly sides right off, and I guess your first impression is the one that sticks. But don't worry. This is just between you and me. Although…" there was a slight pause before he spoke up again. "…Out of curiosity, is there anyone you do like?"

"Of course." Souji answered nonchantly.

"Oh! So who's the lucky lady who caught your eye?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that." Souji teased. "It's very personal."

"Yeah, kinda figured…" Yosuke commented with fake disappointment. "Alright, talk to you tomorrow."

"Hold on." Souji stopped him. "I won't tell you, but I could give you a few hints."

"Dude, you're evil-you know that?" his friend replied, laughing a little. "But I accept your challenge!"

**&**

Yosuke wasn't sure what made him ask Souji about his preferences in girls so soon after watching the Midnight Channel, but it had happened. It was something he wanted to ask for awhile, anyways. Might as well get it out of the way.

"So, what's the girl of your dreams like?" he started, sitting on his futon so that he could give his feet a rest from standing.

"Hmm…I'd say very gregarious and garrulous to start." Damn-he was using fancy words. "Also pretty vivacious and easy to fluster." Just what was he really saying?! "Sometimes a bit vexatious, but still nice to be with." He was going to need a dictionary. "Also seems to like stuff pleasing to the ears." Finally! Something he could understand!

"And what does she look like…?" Yosuke asked, praying that no more fancy words would be used.

"Brunette. Not much of a figure, though it's starting to come out. And not very tall. Now, try to figure out who it is and call me back." The line went dead.

"Okay, first thing's first-I need a dictionary." He looked through his book case until he spotted the book he hardly ever used. It took him awhile to find all the words, but he finally managed to piece together what Souji had been talking about. "First was 'gregarious'-fond of the company of others. So she likes being around people. Then there's 'garrulous'-talkative. Makes sense if she likes being around people. And 'vivacious' is lively. Heh, good to know someone with a lot of energy caught his eye.

"Next up is 'fluster,' which is 'to put in an agitated state of confusion.' Maybe because Souji likes to get people confused? And finally, 'vexatious' is 'troublesome.' In other words, she bothers him but not so much he's turned off."

Now that he knew more about Souji's crush, Yosuke sat down and started thinking hard about the girls who could fit the definition. "At least this eliminates more than half of the girls I know." He said. "Let's see…he said he didn't prefer Yukiko or Chie, but he could be lying. Then again, Yukiko's definitely out-she doesn't fit his physical description at all. But Chie kinda fits his description-especially the part about 'not having much of a figure.'"

Meanwhile at her house, Chie sneezed.

"Who else is there…Hanako?" The thought made him shudder. "Sh-She does fit the physical description…" However, the idea was still immediately tossed away. "And…that eliminates all the girls I know. Dammit…Maybe he was lying about Chie…?"

Another sneeze.

"Only one way to find out…" For the second time that night, Yosuke dialed Souji's number.

"Figure out who it is?"

"You lied about Chie, didn't you?" Yosuke accused his friend. "She fits every part of the description. Even the physical one."

Chie was beginning to suspect she had a cold.

"Nope, I was telling the truth." Souji said bluntly. "And she doesn't fit every part."

"What part?"

"The part about stuff pleasing to the ear."

"Oh, that one. But…I can't think of any girls who fit the description. So I probably don't know her."

"It's no one you don't know."

"Hold on…" Yosuke paused as a shocking realization came through his mind. "Souji, you're gay?"

"Pretty much." Souji was as blunt as ever.

"…Okay…I can deal with that…" Yosuke said after an uncomfortable pause. "Then…I guess what I should be asking is-who's the lucky guy?"

"I'm talking to him."

Yosuke was positive his brain was fried now.

**&**

**THUD!**

Souji winced as he heard the heavy noise coming from the other end of the telephone before he hung up-his friend was going to be out like a light until the next day. "He took it well."

**Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi**

He answered the phone, this time with Chie on the other end.

"Did he get it?" she asked eagerly while sounding like she had a stuffy nose.

"It took him awhile to figure it out, so I decided to just tell him."

"And he said 'I like girls,' right? I have to admit if it wasn't for me being able to pick things like this out, he would've convinced me he was straight. Don't worry-he'll figure it out sooner or later. Hopefully the denial stage will pass soon."

"No he didn't say that. And I hope the stage passes, too. By the way, you don't sound good."

"Yeah, I've been sneezing a lot tonight-Yukiko's convinced I have a cold." There was a short bit of conversation on the other line before Chie spoke again. "So, what did he do when you told him?"

"I think he passed out."

"He passed out, Yukiko." Chie relayed to her girlfriend. Souji heard the dark haired girl burst into laughter while Chie sighed. "I got to go. If Yukiko doesn't calm down, the neighbors are going to wonder what will happen."

The phone call ended there. Souji went over to his futon and promptly fell asleep. Tomorrow he and his friends would follow Kanji in the hopes of not only preventing a kidnapping, but also to catch the killer in the act. They would run for their lives (or so it would feel to them) after a slip of words only to find that Kanji had been thrown into the TV.

But for now, there was enough excitement for the night.

**&**

DONE!

And I don't have anything else to say!


End file.
